


Just a dream

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Solas Spoilers, Well of Sorrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: The knowledge gained from the Well of Sorrows may save the world but it will ruin you and Solas, whoever he may be.





	Just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of wondered why the well didn't give you information on the dread wolf considering he is part of elvhen lore etc etc.   
> But this is what fanfiction is for I guess.

It was hard to look at him and yet I couldn't look away. Calculating blue eyes and sharp brows forever creased in a considering frown. Slender artist's hands that were slightly too long in my own rough hands. And that voice, Mythal that voice would be the end of me.   
But the voices whispered, they told me of those eyes that had watched as nations burned to the ground and how they'd do it again, his hands, the hands that created works of art had destroyed a world, broken it beyond repair. And that voice that felt like warm summer afternoons had ordered chaos and bloodshed to be wrought. 

"Lethallan, why do you stare ?" How would I even begin, where would I start. I opened my mouth to reply but the words wouldn't come and I looked away from him. "Are the effects of the Well of Sorrows causing discomfort ?"  
I couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh at that, out of all the things to say that's what he chose.   
"Solas," His name is gall in my mouth. " I fell in love with a man named Solas." I heard him go still at my words. "He's from a small town in the north that hasn't existed for hundreds of years. He's a dreamer, he likes to retreat into a past that's not his own and ponder on any future but his own. He hates tea so whenever I'm mad at him I swap out his drinks with it when he's not looking. When we moved into Skyhold the first thing he did was paint the walls and tell stories and when I asked him why he said he never wanted anyone to forget what I did, what we did. He makes flower crowns when we travel together and casts spells to keep all of his companions warm when we're in cold weather. He slips into speaking elvhen without realizing it and sometimes he whispers things he thinks I don't understand but I do and feel the same. Solas is like the dreams he loves so much, vivid and strange and oh so fleeting." Tears have wet my cheeks without my realizing it and I look up to see that he's come agonizingly close and he's waiting. "I just want to know if that's all he is. Is he real or... Or is he a dream of the Dread Wolf's ?"   
The man before me flinches backwards as if I had struck him. His hand hovers in the air as if he wants to touch me but he can't let himself give in. His face is vulnerable, far more open than it has ever been.   
He slumps forward onto his knees in front of me. "Who is to say that the dream isn't real?" There is a pained smile on his lips and his eyes are older than they have ever been.   
I laugh wryly. "Of course you would say that, fade walker. Before I might have debated this with you, argued over whether it could be real or not. But now I only want answers."   
"Ask what you will, Vhenan." He looks so ancient and broken like those ruins we would find. My hand cups his cheek and gently lifts his face to look at mine. There are lines around his eyes that were never there before or maybe I'd never noticed them.   
"Who did I fall in love with?" My other hand comes up to rest on the back of his neck and I rest my forehead against his. I can feel him shaking.   
The great god Fen'harel cries in my arms and his grip on me is so tight it's painful but I'm sure my own nails are digging into his skin.   
"Me. You fell in love with me."


End file.
